


Dragon Sleep

by beren



Category: Panik, Panik/TH RPS (little bit of fantasy thrown in), Tokio Hotel
Genre: Crossover, Dragons, M/M, Magic, Sex Magic, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2009-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linke is perpetually horny and it's not his fault, but the solution to his problem comes in a surprising package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. Seems I'm in sci-fi/fantasy mood this week :). Here be dragons ::g::.

**Title:** MMOM11 - Dragon Sleep  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Panik/TH RPS (little bit of fantasy thrown in)  
 **Pairing:** Linke/Bill/Tom  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** twincest  
 **Summary:** Linke is perpetually horny and it's not his fault, but the solution to his problem comes in a surprising package.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta. Seems I'm in sci-fi/fantasy mood this week :). Here be dragons ::g::.  
 **Word count:** 2,727  
[ My Fanfic Listings (LJ)](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/485699.html) | [My Fanfic Listings (DreamW)](http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/130047.html)

Dragons sleep long and dream of amazing things, or so the great book said. As Linke was finding out, dragons also dreamed of horny things. When a dragon was born, so was their human bond mate and at that instant their minds touched. Linke had always known what he was and that there was a dragon out there waiting for him when the time was right. The fact that he was different from everyone else he knew had been clear from when he was very small, but he had been able to hide it until now. He wasn't ready yet for his dragon to wake, but that didn't mean his thoughts didn't connect with his sleeping bond mate every now and then.

Whether it was because it was spring or just some weird hormonal moment for his dragon he had no idea, but he had been hard for three days now and it was driving him crazy. He was so horny it hurt sometimes and tossing off was becoming a chore rather than remotely enjoyable. It also didn't help that they were due to do a big TV gala that night and he was having trouble concentrating.

He was pretty sure that if David didn't kill him soon for screwing up their rehearsal, Timo would and the others would probably help.

"What is your problem, Christian?" David all but growled.

David, of course, knew how he disliked his full first name, so he knew he was in trouble.

"Didn't get any sleep last night," he replied, trying to sound more focussed than he was, "I'll get it right this time."

The fact was, he hadn't had more than a couple of hours sleep at one go for three nights and he was beginning to sag.

Universal were putting on a big TV special with acts from their whole range across Europe. It was supposed to entertain Europe and give exposure to all sorts of acts in the US, because it had been sold over there as well. There were some big names topping the bill like Tokio Hotel and T.A.T.U., to name two Linke had actually heard of, and he had no idea how Panik had ended up on the bill, but none of them were arguing about the publicity. If he hadn't been distracted, Linke would have been as psyched up as the rest of them.

Linke did his very best to pull himself together and, as David counted them in, he managed to play almost perfectly. They were in one of the rehearsal rooms at the venue and they were likely to be chucked out at any minute so someone else could use it, so he tried very hard to meet David's expectations. If they didn't have at least one good rehearsal before the main event, David would worry himself sick and Linke was not going to be responsible for that.

"Couldn't you have done that twenty minutes ago?" Jan grouched in a typically good natured Jan way once they were finally done.

"You try getting my sleepy brain to play ball if you think it's so easy," Linke replied in kind and put his bass away. "I'm going to find caffeine."

Jan just laughed at him as he fled the room, but he was not looking for caffeine. What he really wanted was a nice quiet place to see to the erection that just didn't want to go away. Being reduced to a walking hard on was frustrating and demeaning, but, until his dragon sorted his dreams out, he was stuck. They had never played at the current venue, it being completely huge, and so he had little idea of where he was going, but he just followed his nose. When he walked into a dingy corridor, quite a way off the beaten track, he decided he might be on to something.

It was funny, the great book had never mentioned skulking around in corridors. Some knowledge he had been born with, the rest was in his head, but it existed like a book he had to read. He called it the great book, because in his mental image it looked like a huge ancient book that he could delve into and read when he felt like it. Most of the information was about what would come after his dragon woke; lots of stuff about good and evil and maintaining the balance. About all it mentioned to do with his current situation was that dragon dreams could affect the human bond mate in unexpected ways some times. Talk about an understatement.

The first door he tried that he thought was a storage room was locked, so he moved to the next. It was as he checked to make sure no one was there to see him and that he wasn't about to walk into a secret private function room of some kind that he heard it: a low groan that was very difficult to misinterpret. It seemed someone else had had a similar idea to himself. What he should have done was walk away and try somewhere else, but for some reason he just stood there.

"Tomi, please," said what sounded like a very desperate voice.

Thing was, Linke recognised the voice. It was one of the most famous voices in Germany and, even though he wasn't a fan, he had heard it enough to recognise it. That was the voice of one Bill Kaulitz, megastar, and for a moment he doubted his assumption about what he was hearing because there was only one "Tomi" associated with Kaulitz and twins didn't usually do that sort of thing.

"I need ... Tomi ..." Bill really did sound like he was going out of his mind and the moan that followed did seem to back up Linke's original conclusion.

"I know, I know," Tom replied and it did indeed appear to be the other half of the rock twins, "I need too."

There was something familiar about the tone both the twins were using, something that niggled at the back of Linke's mind. It was that tone that made him turn the door handle rather than walk away. His logical brain said he could only possibly be walking into trouble, but that didn't stop him doing it. The only thing he could think of was that his current predicament had destroyed any sense of preservation he had.

What he walked in on was two very startled looking musicians. Tom had his hand down Bill's trousers and Bill was leaning back over a packing crate with his shirt open and appeared thoroughly debauched. It looked as if the pair had been at it a while and the room smelt of sex, but neither of them seemed to be overly satisfied.

No one said anything, but it wasn't what was going on that shocked Linke the most; it was what he could see on Bill's chest. There, curling around itself above Bill's heart was a dragon, a magnificent black dragon and Linke knew it wasn't a tattoo. He'd been born with a similar mark, only his dragon was green and gold. The mark was a representation of his bond mate and it was invisible to all those not of his kind. It did not always stay in the same place on his body, but it marked him just as it marked Bill.

His impetuous move to enter the room was suddenly beginning to make more sense.

He had seen Tokio Hotel in passing before at award shows and things, but he had never suspected what the lead singer was hiding. In point of fact he had never met another dragon-bonded before, but he understood why Bill sounded so desperate if his dragon was going through the same dreams his was.

"You," Tom started to say something, but didn't seem all that sure what he was trying to convey.

Linke didn't bother trying to come up with words. He was beginning to think that he was supposed to be there and he just lifted his t-shirt, displaying his dragon mark where it was nestled above his right hip.

"You're like us," Bill said, sounding even more shocked, but less afraid.

Tom lifted his shirt as well and gave a flash of the same black dragon that was clearly visible on Bill. Things were slowly beginning to become clearer in Linke's mind and the fact that he had caught the Kaulitz twins being more than brothers was starting to make sense. If they were bonded to the same dragon they were far closer than any two normal human beings could ever hope to be. That they appeared to be having sex wasn't really surprising given that Linke suspected they shared absolutely everything.

"I think," he said slowly, looking the twins up and down and feeling his cock twitch in appreciation, "I was drawn here."

"Why?" the twins hadn't moved from their compromising position, but Tom sounded hostile.

"Because I seem to have the same problem you do," he replied bluntly.

He was frantically searching his mind for why this could be happening, but he didn't really understand it any more than the other two musicians seemed to.

"I think," he said, going on instinct rather than trying to reason it out, "we can help each other out."

Tom all but glared at him for that suggestion, but Bill appeared thoughtful.

"Maybe," Bill said slowly, "you could have a point. Our own efforts aren't working so well anymore."

"I know the feeling," Linke admitted.

"If we mix magic if might work better," Bill concluded with a nod.

"Bill," Tom said in a warning tone.

"Tomi," Bill replied and Linke could feel the connection between the two as it flared, "can't you feel it? We're being drawn together."

Tom didn't look completely convinced, but the guitarist's features did soften a little and so Linke thought they might be on to something. He had never so much as spoken to these two men before, didn't know much more about them than what appeared in the press, but he was seriously considering a liaison. Logically it was preposterous, but then when it came to dragons not everything was logical.

When he stepped towards them, close enough to be within their natural magical field, he staggered a little and they all made rather strangled noises. Linke felt his arousal spike as the bond with his dragon flared and his dragon shifted in his sleep. It was breathtaking and rather threw any doubts out the window.

"I don't care how we do this," Tom said, freeing himself from his twin to grab at his own clothing, "but we need to do it now."

Linke could only agree, there was desperate and then there was what he was feeling. It never occurred to him to think about what he was doing, he just went with what felt right and he released his own jeans as quickly as physically possible. He walked right up to the Kaulitz twins and then unceremoniously pushed his jeans and underwear around his knees. There was no argument from Bill or Tom as they did the same and it could have been a very awkward moment, but Linke didn't let his brain think that much.

With both hands he reached out and took one twin in his left hand and one in his right and they both reached back for him. One hand with long manicured nails firmly cupped his balls and Tom's equally elegant, but calloused fingers wrapped around his shaft. If he hadn't been concentrating hard, the surge that sent through him would have caused his legs to buckle.

In his mind's eye he could see his dragon flying and he knew this was what his dragon was dreaming. Almost as if he was in a dream himself, he set his hands to work. It wasn't the most elegant thing he had ever done, but then tossing off two guys at the same time was not something he had ever tried before, but the noises that came from the twins made him think it didn't really matter.

Their magic was interacting and his dragon seemed to like what they were doing very much and his cock thought the twins' attention was wonderful and it was all very mind blowing. When in his mind's eyes he could see his dragon flying full speed at a black one in the distance, he knew what they were chasing. As the dragons came closer, so his arousal rose and he could only assume the same was true for Bill and Tom. He knew he wasn't in control now, he was just along for the ride as his body responded to forces he did not yet understand.

When the dragons met and twisted around each other, dancing in their dream sky, Linke came with a cry and lost all sense of reality. Magic moved inside of him as the sensations running through him blew his brain into tiny little pieces and it just went on and on and on. He heard dragon song in his head and nothing else existed for what seemed like eons.

When he came back to himself in an uncomfortable heap on a floor that was very cold on his naked behind, he wasn't overly shocked to find he was not the only one. Bill and Tom were also just rousing and they seemed as dazed and debauched as he felt.

"I think," Bill said and seemed to be having to form his words very carefully, "this means our dragons are engaged."

Linke thought he recognised the expression on Bill's face and he had to conclude that Bill had a great book in his head too. He did a very quick flick through his own and came to the same conclusion. So much for a long courtship; it appeared their dragons didn't need such things.

"I think you're right," he agreed, still too stunned to move.

It looked like he would be getting to know the Kaulitz twins quite a lot better. Their dragons were still asleep, but when they woke they would be creating the next generation together.

"Hi," he said, "Chris Linke, pleased to meet you."

It occurred to him that most people introduced themselves before having sex, but he was nothing if not well brought up and it was better late than never. The fact that it was incredibly silly made him grin and then Bill burst out laughing, so he wasn't the only one who found it ridiculous.

====

An hour later, Linke decided he really had to get back to the rest of the band before they sent out search parties. He had been introduced to the other members of Tokio Hotel, their management and the security people and Bill seemed to be treating him like they were old friends rather than having only just met. Tom was a little cooler, but seemed to be happy to go along with whatever Bill was thinking.

It was quite odd and yet seemed so right as well. Bill had made him promise to drag the rest of the band over to meet them after the show, which was going to be a very interesting conversation indeed, but it seemed impossible to say no to Bill in any way shape or form. They had swapped contact details like phone numbers and Linke was pretty sure he had just gained a whole new set of friends.

He had thought that those around Bill and Tom might object to his sudden appearance, but it seemed that everyone just took strange things in their stride when it came to the twins. Their head of security, Tobi have eyed him for a while, but Bill had said something quietly and suddenly he'd been handed a pass for the VIP acts area. The fact that he found the twins very entertaining since they were very little like the media tried to make them out, meant he was very happy with the arrangement. He could see them becoming good friends, which left only the problem of how to explain that to the others.

"Linke, there you are," he heard David's voice as he walked back into the normal backstage area, "where have you been?"

"Um ..." he replied; that was a very difficult question.

**The End**


End file.
